Long Live the Hart
by jessers113
Summary: Here is my "What happened after the series ended" fic. Picks up where the series left off with our favorite Bluebell couples. Zoe/Wade, Lemon/Lavon, AB/George.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've been dying to write a continuation of the series where they left off. There are some things that they didn't explain/clear up in my opinion so I'm taking it upon myself to clear them up and then adding on what I wanted to happen in the future. ****It will be a quick few chapter story. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know! **

* * *

Zoe flung her head back on the hospital bed. "Wade, he needs a name." She sighed

"I know, I know." Wade huffed and looked down at the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. "Why didn't we have a name picked out already?"

"I do not know, we were so worried about everything else we forgot about that." Zoe laughed and peaked over at the sleeping newborn. "He is so cute." She gushed

"That he is. My little lady killer." Wade smiled proudly

"How's the happy family?" Lavon smiled walking into the hospital room. Lemon, Annabeth and George following right behind him.

"We're good, just stuck on a name." Zoe sighed

"Oh, you're not sticking with TBD? I liked that, it was so original." AB joked

"Did you have any names picked out?" Lemon asked

"Nothing." Wade shook his head

"Gimme my nephew." Lavon took the tiny baby. "He looks like a Lavon." He said confidently.

"No he doesn't." Zoe scoffed with a smirk

Lemon peaked over at the baby. "He's so sweet." She smiled "Wade, don't ruin that."

Wade laughed. "I will try not to."

"What about naming him after Harley?" George suggested

Wade and Zoe both looked at each other. "No, definitely not Harley." Wade said

"Oh right, the cousins kid." Lemon rolled her eyes.

"I think I do want Hart to be his middle name. Is that too weird?" Zoe asked

"No, I like it. Keeps your name alive." AB smiled and took the baby right out of Lavons arms. "My turn."

"What about a different parent?" Lemon suggested looking at Wade. "You could name him after you Mama."

Wade scrunched up his face in disgust. "I am not naming my son Jacquline."

"Oh sweet simple Wade, you must think before you speak." She shook her head and everyone laughed.

"Jack" Zoe smiled. "Gimme" she reached for her son and AB placed him in her arms. "He's definitely a Jack, Wade."

Wade smiled and his eyes started to well up. "You think so?"

"Yes! Jackson Hart Kinsella." She smiled wide "I love it so much."

Wade took his son from Zoe. "Hi Jackson." He wiped a tear away. "Yeah, Jackson it is."

"Yay, I named the baby." Lemon cheered and wrapped Wade in a hug.

"I love you guys so much." Zoe cried to her friends. "I would be so lost without all of you. I'm so glad I moved here. My life is so perfect."

"Awww Big Z, we love you too." Lavon hugged his friend

"Who would have thought we all would have turned out like this 4 years ago?" George laughed as he wrapped his arms around ABs waist.

"Not me." Wade laughed

"Definitely not me." Lemon said. "I was all set to marry George and this little New York doctor came in a changed our whole lives. So thank you Zoe Hart, because if it wasn't for you, none of us would have ever ended up where we should be."

Zoe was full on crying. "That's Zoe Kinsella to you now." She managed to get out.

"Yeah it is." Wade threw his fist in the air.

The six friends laughed. They all hung out for another hour or so but then said their goodbyes.

"Just the three of us, Dr. Kinsella." Wade kissed Zoe's head. "I will never get tired of saying that."

"I will never get tired of hearing it. Today was amazing, I can't believe we are married with a baby."

"Kind of crazy ain't it? This little guy has no idea what kind of day we just had." He slipped his finger under the babies hand and he took ahold of it. "Wow."

"He's ours Wade, we made this." Zoe started to tear up again. "More water works." She sighed

Wade wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah we did Doc, its amazing what love can do."

"Was what we did that night love?" Zoe asked with a chuckle

Wade thought back to that night. "Might not have started out like that but we both know how we really felt and yeah it was pure love." He kissed her. "I love you so much Zoe."

"I love you more Wade." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"It's been a long day, I definitely think it's time for you to sleep. Or at least try. These nurses don't stay away to long." Zoe just nodded and closed her eyes. Wade took the sleeping infant from her and placed him in the tiny bassinet next to the bed. "Sleep good Son." He kissed the babies head. "Daddy loves you so much." He tightened the swaddle around him.

"You're an amazing Daddy." Zoe mumbled but still had her eyes closed.

"And you're an amazing Mama." Wade kissed her cheek. "Sleep Doc."

The next morning Earl quietly walked into the hospital room. Zoe and Wade were just chatting, Wade rocking Jackson in his arms.

"Well isn't this just the perfect picture." Earl smiled

"Hey Dad. How's it going?" Wade walked towards him.

"I'm fine, how are you three? How's my grandson?" He beamed looking at the tiny bundle in his sons arms.

"We're amazing." Zoe smiled

"You want him?" Wade asked

"Of course I do." Earl held out his arms and Wade placed the baby in his arms. Earl's eyes began to well. "He's perfect. Is he still TBD?"

Wade and Zoe exchanged glances and she nodded.

"Actually, he has a name now." Wade smiled proudly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Jackson Hart Kinsella. After Mama."

Earl's eyes welled up and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Your Mama would have been so proud of you. She would have loved this little guy with all she had. That is the perfect name." He leaned down and kissed the infants head. "He's perfect."

Zoe was crying again and Wade was wiping his own tears away. "I can only hope that she's smiling down on us at this moment."

"Oh I know she is." Earl smiled at his son. "You're a great man Wade. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." Wade nodded

"Speaking of your Mama." Earl reaches into his pocket and pulled out a red box. "I think it's safe to give this back to you." He tossed it to Wade.

Was caught it and opened it. Zoe's hand flew over her mouth. "It's beautiful."

"And it's all yours Doc." Wade took it out of the box and held out his hand for Zoe's. She placed her hand in his and he slipped the ring on her finger. "Perfect fit." He pulled her hand up and kissed it.

"This was your Moms?"

"It was." He kissed her.

"I love you. All three of you." She looked over at Earl. "Thank you Earl."

"Ah, that's Dad now. And you're welcome." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for putting this family back together."

Zoe smiled up at him. "It was my pleasure. I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

"It does not get much better than this." Wade kissed her head.

"Was this the same ring you were going to propose to me with seven months ago?"

"Yep. And then you ran away." He nudged her playfully.

She laughed. "Hey, we both agreed that was an insane idea."

"It was."

Earl smiled at the two. "You know, Wade. You should really call your brother." He suggested

Wade hung his head. "I don't know Dad."

"Wade, he deserves to know about all of this."

"I know. I'll think about it."

Xx

"You ready to get this little man home?" Wade asked as he was trying to dress Jackson in feetie pajamas. Moving ever so slowly not to injure him. "He's so tiny. How do I know if I'm hurting him?"

"He would cry." Zoe simply answered as she was putting on a shirt of her own. "You're doing great. Baby's are very flexible."

Wade carefully zipped up the pajamas and put a small crimson hat in his head. "Roll Tide little man." He picked him up off the bed and went to put him in the car seat. "Ok, how did this go again?" He said to himself. He carefully placed the baby in the car seat, put his arms through the straps and buckled it. "I did it."

Zoe smiled watching the events in front of her. "Good job Daddy." She walked over to him and snaked her arms around his waist. "You ready to go home?"

"That I am."

A couple minutes later a nurse came in and helped them down to Zoe's car. Wade loaded up all the stuff then the baby and finally helped Zoe into the passenger seat.

"I can't wait to get home in my own bed."

"I bet, those hospital beds are not comfy. And I bet he's ready to be in a real crib and not that plastic box."

"You think the town will bombard us?"

"I don't think so. Half the town was there when he was born. But I can only imagine the amount of gifts and casseroles that will be brought to us."

"That happens?"

"Oh yeah, don't you remember when Logan and Olive Mackenzie had Callen? They ate casseroles for months."

"Ah yes, I do."

They pulled up to the plantation and Zoe's eyes widened. There were blue balloons lining the driveway. A giant sign at the end of the road read "Welcome Baby Kinsella!"

"I do love this town." Zoe laughed.

The pulled up to the carriage house and Wade helped Zoe out first. He then took the car seat out and they made their way up the porch. "Welcome home Jackson." Wade smiled. "This is where you are going to grow up, learn how to fish, fix cars and tame alligators."

"No alligators! My baby is not going near Burt Reynolds." Zoe shook her head and walked towards the bed. "I want a nap." She flopped down on the sheets.

"You can nap. I'm gonna change this little guy and get a bottle ready."

"You sure, I can help." She yawned

Wade laughed. "Go to sleep Honey. I got this." He kissed her head and went back to the car seat. "Alright Jack, let's get you out of this and a fresh diaper. Then you can eat and probably go back to sleep." He laughed. And Wade did just that. He got the baby changed fed and back to sleep in a half hour. "Not too bad. I'm good at this parenting thing. Who would have thought?" He laid the baby in the small bassinet close to their bed and then laid down next to Zoe. "A nap for Dad sounds good too." He carefully pulled Zoe close to him, kissed her head and drifted off to sleep himself.

They were both awoken by the cries of a newborn two hours later. Zoe groaned and rolled of the bed. Wade got up as well and followed her.

"I can get him." He offered

"No it's fine, I miss him." She picked the baby up. "Hey Baby Boy, how was that nap?" She turned to Wade. "Did he drink the whole bottle for you before?"

"He did." He answered as he started fixing a new bottle.

"Good, you're a good little eater." Zoe smiled down at the baby as she changed his diaper.

"Knock, knock Kinsella's, Aunt Lemon is here to see her favorite nephew." Lemon walked into the room carrying two cups of coffee. "These are for you too, and that is for me." She handed the coffees to Wade and took the baby right out of Zoe's arms.

The couple couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Lemon, coffee is definitely needed." Zoe took one of the cups and took a sip. "Liquid gold." She smiled

"You are welcome. How is my baby boy doing?" She gushed over the baby

"He's great, when we got him home, Wade changed and fed him, he took a two hour nap and so did we and now here we are." Zoe filled her in.

"That's wonderful." She planted a kiss on the babies head. "I want one."

"Naw, naw. Lemon, put him back." Lavon said walking into the house. "I told you to leave them alone until dinner time. Sorry guys."

"It's dinner time somewhere." Lemon shrugged

"Its fine Lavon, we love the company." Wade told him. "And come on Pal, you don't want one of these?" He pointed to Jackson

"I do, but we just got married."

"And we didn't?" Zoe laughed

Lavon just nodded. "See, Jackson needs a playmate. 9, 10 months apart is a great age gap for best friends." Lemon tried to convince him.

"Naw." He shook his head. "Give me my nephew." He gently took the baby from Lemon. "Now Champ, I like your hat." He adjusted to tiny hat on his head. "This is your Uncle Lavon Hayes here, I can't wait to teach you how to throw a perfect spiral."

Lemon and Zoe exchanged looks and rolled their eyes with a laugh. "He will be a perfect gentleman." Lemon said to her.

"He can be a gentleman, but a football star gentleman." Lavon fist pumped the baby. "Aww yeah!"

"Do y'all need anything else?" Lemon asked

Wade and Zoe shook their heads. "Nope, were good. I am hungry though." Zoe stated

"See it is dinner time." Lemon stuck her tongue out at Lavon. "I already have a lasagna in the oven. It should be ready in about an hour."

"Oh yum, my favorite." Wade cheered

"Well then I guess lets head over there." Zoe got up from the couch

"Let's. Lavon smiled and the five of them left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please let me know ;)**

* * *

"Mornin Doc." Wade smiled from the couch across from their bed. He was cradling their now three month old son in his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, did he wake up after the twelve o' clock feeding?

"Nope, I heard him stirring around six. He just finished a bottle."

"Wow, that's amazing." She got up from the bed and walked over to her two favorite men. She kissed Wade, sat down next to him and took the baby out of his arms. "Good morning Baby Boy." She kissed Jack's head. "Good sleeping."

"He knew you needed a good night's sleep before going back to work."

Zoe sighed. "Is it too soon?"

Wade chuckled. "Zoe, we have gone over this for two weeks now, it's time. Mainly because I cannot take you examining another mysterious mole or freckle on me. You need to go back to work and fix real ailments." He kissed her head. "He will be just fine. I can take care of my son."

Zoe laughed. "I know and I'm sorry. I just get itchy when I don't doctor for a while. And I know you can take care of him. You might be better than me at it."

Wade smiled. "I am not, now go get ready for your day. The townsfolks are dying to have you back too and so is Brick."

"I know, that's all anyone has asked since Jackson turned six weeks."

"See, you are missed."

"But I don't want him to miss me." She started to tear up.

"Oh here we go again. Doc, if he tells me he misses you I will bring him down to visit. You work a whopping 3 minutes away. It's not like you're going across the state line."

"You're right and I'll see you at lunch."

"Exactly, no go on."

Zoe handed the baby back to Wade and got up from the couch. She went in the shower, got dressed and the three of them made their way to Lavons for breakfast.

"Good morning." Zoe smiled walking in

"Morning Big Z, you ready to go back to work?" Lavon asked flipping a pancake in the air.

"I actually am, I'm excited to get back out there. Only took three pep talks from Wade before we got here."

"Of course. How's my favorite little man?" he waved to the baby in Wade's arms.

"He's great. Slept six hours last night." Wade said proudly.

"Very nice, getting so big."

"Good morning everyone." Lemon smiled as she entered the kitchen. "My Baby." She squealed and stole the baby right out of Wade's arms. "Hello handsome." She kissed his head. "Are you so excited to spend the day with Aunt Lemon today?"

"Uh, Lemon, no." Wade shook his head. "I'm off today. He's mine."

"No, Zoe is going back to work and she told me I could have him."

"Yeah, on my days off. I am not going in. I own the place, I can do that."

"Wade Kinsella, you are not taking this baby away from me every day that your wife is working."

Zoe and Lavon couldn't help but laugh. "I know Lemon, don't worry but today I got it. Tomorrow he's all yours."

"Oh, well ok. I guess I can deal with that."

"Thank you. Although if you could watch him for an hour so I can get a shower I'd appreciate it."

"Ok." She smiled happily and snuggled the baby closer to her.

Zoe sighed. "I have to go." She pouted and got up from her stool. She took Jackson from Lemon and hugged him tight. "You be good for Daddy." She kissed him. "And Aunt Lemon." She asked starting to tear up. "No crawling or talking or walking while I'm gone, you hear me. Mommy loves you so much."

"Awww Big Z, he'll be fine and I don't think he's even capable of doing any of those things, he barely just started holding his head up."

"I know, but it's just sad."

"You'll be fine Baby. You run along and have a great day, we will see you in four hours for lunch." Wade took the baby from her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, all of you." She looked around the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. "But.."

"Go." They all yelled in unison

"Fine. Bye Jackson, I love you." She waved and left the house.

"She gonna be alright?" Lavon asked

"Probably not." Wade laughed and handed Jackson to Lemon. "Thanks for breakfast you two and I will be back in a little bit for him."

"No problem. Take your time." Lemon smiled

A couple hours later Lemon went down to the doctor's office. "Hello?" she called.

Zoe ran out of her office. "Is Jackson ok?"

Lemon laughed. "He's fine, I promise. I came for a checkup."

"Oh ok, I miss him so much. But come on in." she led her into the exam room.

"He is doing great, he napped earlier, had another bottle and was playing on the play mat when I left."

"Oh good. I don't remember seeing you on the schedule for today."

"I didn't make an appointment, but I was hoping you could squeeze me in."

"Of course, it hasn't been crazy busy but a nice steady flow, which is great for my first day back." Lemon just nodded. "So are you feeling sick?"

"Not really, I'm mean. I've been so, so tired lately and I've been queasy on and off for a week or so."

Zoe nodded at her and smiled. "I see, have you gotten sick?"

"Only a couple times but then it's gone. So I didn't think much of it, figured something I ate." She shrugged. "But it's becoming more often now."

"Lemon, would you happen to be a little late?" she asked

She looked at her watch. "I said I didn't have an appointment."

She chuckled. "No, like late, late." She hinted and Lemon gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I am."

"How late?"

Lemon pulled out her phone and her eyes bugged. "I haven't had it in almost two months. How could I not realize this?"

"I'm gonna run a blood test." She said with a smile. "I can't believe you haven't been keeping track."

"I know, I'm shocked at myself. I guess I've just been so busy with Lavon and you guys and Jackson and helping George with the…" she stopped herself.

"With the what?" Zoe asked

"Nothing, I didn't say George."

"Yes you did, what does he need help with Lemon?"

"You didn't here this from my but he bought a ring." She squealed

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed "When?"

"This weekend when they're back home."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was sworn to secrecy, I am sorry, but unlike the rest of this town I am not a snitch."

Zoe tried to be mad at Lemon but she just couldn't hold back the smile on her face. "That is so amazing."

"You cannot tell a sole Zoe Kinsella." Lemon warned

"I promise I will not. Back to you, would you like to take a test here?"

"Oh yes, my possible pregnancy. I would." She smiled wide. "Another secret until I talk to Lavon."

"Your secrets are safe with me Lemon."

A few minutes later Lemon was walking back into Zoe's office with a smile on her face. "It's positive."

"Ahh" Zoe yelled and hugged her friend tightly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, I can't believe this."

Lemon left a few minutes later and Zoe decided to take lunch then too. She looked at her phone and saw a text from Wade. _*Meet us at Rammer Jammer. Love you* _She smiled and sent him a reply. _*You got it, be right there! Love you both more!*_

Zoe left the office and walked down to the Rammer Jammer. When she walked in she scanned the restaurant but didn't see her husband anywhere. "Where is he?" she then heard Jackson babbling from behind her. She turned around and finally spotted Wade behind the bar wearing Jackson in the baby Bjorn and mixing up a drink. "What are you doing with my baby behind the bar?" she asked laughing at the sight in front of her. "This can't be legal."

Wade shrugged. "I came back here to grab us a couple sodas when Jackson here asked me how to make a mai tai. He just started taking orders from everyone. Natural I guess." He chuckled and walked out from the bar after handing Sadie her drink. He gave Zoe a kiss and led her to a table. "How's your day going?"

"It's really good. So nice to be back at work but I really did miss my guys."

"Oh I bet and we missed you." He carefully removed the baby from his chest and handed him to Zoe. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll just have some fried shrimp and curly fries."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi Dr. Kinsella, Hi Jackson." Shula and Delma walked passed the table. "How's your first day back?"

"It's really good, and I'm so happy that I can take my lunch break with my baby."

"That is the best part of small town living." Delma smiled at her. "He is just getting so big and so alert these days."

"I know right, he finally recognizes everyone now, it's so sweet." Zoe gushed

After her lunch she handed the baby back to Wade and grabbed her purse. "I love you, thank you for lunch. And no more mixing drinks little man." She pointed at Jackson. "I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed Wade and then Jackson and left the restaurant.

Lemon walked into Lavon's office and sat herself on his desk. "Hey Baby." She smiled at him.

"Hello there." He smiled back. "Everything ok? You're smiling pretty wide here. Delia Ann get caught in another cheating scandal?" he guessed.

Lemon laughed. "Oh no, don't be silly. I just have some news."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Well, I went to see Zoe today because I've been feeling a little off lately." She started

"Are you ok?" he started to panic. "Are you sick?"

"Baby, if I was sick would I be smiling?"

Lavon thought. "No, so what's up Baby?"

"Yeah!" she yelled

"Yeah what?" he asked confused

"You guessed it."

"Lemon, I didn't guess anything, you're freaking me out." He chuckled a little and pulled her onto his lap. "Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

Lemon couldn't help the giant smile that came across her face. "I'm, well we are pregnant."

Lavon starred at her for a couple seconds and then jumped up from his chair, Lemon falling to the ground. Lavon didn't even realize as he started dancing and hollering around the office. He then stopped and looked down at Lemon. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry baby. Are you ok?" he picked her up.

Lemon was in a fit of laughter watching her husband dance around like he just scored the winning touchdown for the Crimson Tide. "I'm fine Sweetie." Lavon leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. This is so amazing. I'm gonna be a Daddy, you're gonna be a Mama. We're gonna have a baby." He cheered again "I love you so much Lemon."

"I love you too Lavon."

That weekend George and Annabeth were back in town and Lemon and George were in her office at Fancies.

"Ok, so you take her to get your nails done around three or four, however long it takes to do that. I'll start setting up after you leave."

"Probably get her around three thirty and I'll take her to Mobile. And your dinner will be already to go from Fancies, you just have to pick it up. I told Noah that you would be by around five."

"Perfect. Thank you so much for your help Lemon, I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's my pleasure George. Have you seen Zoe yet?"

"No, why? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that she kind of figured out what was happening tonight."

George's eyes bugged. "How did she find out?"

"I may have let it slip." She shrugged "But its ok, she promised not to say anything and I think she might have even forgotten anyway. She hasn't mentioned it all week."

"I hope so, I don't need anything to ruin this night."

Lemon laughed. "Oh George, no matter what happens, nothing will ruin it. It's going to be perfect."

George nodded. "I hope so. AB did mention going over to see Jackson when she finished lunch with her parents. Do you think I should stop her?"

"No, it will be fine. I was even thinking of asking Zoe to come with us to get our nails done. She hasn't had a girl's day since Jackson was born. And it would be a great distraction for AB."

"That is a good idea." He agreed. "I don't think I'd ever see the day when Lemon Breeland was inviting Zoe Hart to girl's day. What happened with you two?" he laughed

She shrugged. "We've gotten pretty close ever since Stanley's mobile spa tipped over but even more so since we have breakfast together every morning. She's a good person."

"I am glad that hatchet has finally been buried. Well thank you again Lemon." He kissed her cheek. "But I have to go see a guy about rose petals."

Lemon squealed. "I am so happy for you two."

Lemon left Fancies a little bit after George and headed back to the plantation. She walked to the carriage house and up the porch stairs, walking inside. "Hello?"

"Hey Lemon, in here." Zoe called from the bedroom.

"Hey, oh good AB not here yet?"

"No, she's on her way, what's up? Oh my god is tonight the night?" she asked

Lemon smiled. "It is and George has put me in charge of the distraction and you are helping."

"Ok, what's up?"

"The three of us are going to Mobile at three thirty and getting our nails done."

"What about Jackson?" she asked pointing to the sleeping baby in a swing

"Lavon will watch him if Wade isn't home."

"Are you sure? He hasn't been alone with him."

"Zoe, the man has a pet alligator, I think he can handle a three month old."

Zoe thought. "I could really use a manicure. Ok, sounds good."

"Great, let me just call Lavon and make sure he'll be home." She took out her phone and called. "Hey Baby, are you going to be home all afternoon?...Great, I need you to watch Jackson so Zoe, AB and I can go get mani pedis….He's working….You'll be fine, I promise….Great, thank you Baby." She hung up. "All set."

"He wasn't too thrilled with the idea was he?"

"Oh he was just nervous. But he'll be fine."

"I know he will." Zoe smiled. "Thanks for including me."

"No problem, plus talking about Jackson will be the perfect distraction for AB."

Zoe laughed. "That is true."

"Oh and let's not mention this little one yet." She placed her hand on her stomach. "I don't want to steal her thunder."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Hello?" AB called walking into the house.

"Hey." Zoe and Lemon greeted her. They both wrapped her in a hug.

"We have missed you." Zoe told her

"I miss you guys too. Nashville is great but I miss it here. The people are just not the same."

"Oh I'm sure. We will have to come visit though once you guys get settled more."

"Yes, you must. Now where's my baby?" she looked around for Jackson. "Found him, he got so big Zoe."

"I know, sleeping through the night for the most part now."

"Wow that is great at three months."

"You can take him out of there, he won't wake up. He loves his sleep."

"Yay." AB clapped and quickly took him out of the swing. "I have missed you so much, pictures don't do you any justice."

"So, I was thinking the three of us go get mani pedis in a little bit." Lemon announced

"That sounds like a great idea." Zoe agreed.

"Ok, I'm down."

"Awesome, say we leave in a half hour?" Lemon asked

"Perfect. Let me just text George. Is Jackson coming?"

"No, I'll ask Lavon to watch him." Zoe told her

A half hour later the three of them were out the door and heading to Mobile.

"So you really like Nashville?" Lemon asked as they sat in the chairs at the nail salon.

"I do, it's fun but I'm not sure I see myself living there. And to be honest I don't think George wants to make it permanent anymore either."

"Oh really?" Zoe asked. "Why do you say that?"

"He keeps talking about things from here. Saying he can't find certain foods he loves as much or the people aren't as friendly. I've asked him about a house and he says he's comfortable at the apartment. He's only on a six month lease right now and I asked if he's going to renew and he said we'll see."

"Wow, I mean I can see that I guess. But can he do his job from Bluebell?"

"I don't know, I mean he only goes to meetings like once a week and most of the time he does everything on the phone or laptop. I guess it's something we have to sit down and discuss."

"Probably a good idea. When is his lease up?"

"I think in three months. You know what he has been talking about a little bit lately though?"

"What?" both girls asked

"Taking the next step in our relationship." She squealed

"What?" Zoe asked. "That's amazing." Lemon nudged her under the table. They were supposed to avoid this topic. "But crazy, you have only been together like 9 months." She said very unconvincingly.

"I know, but I love him and he loves me. We are both mature adults and I know he is the one for me. Believe me I've thought about it like that too."

Lemon wracked her brain to say something to change the subject. "Oh, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"What?" AB asked shocked

"Oh, yes. That is big news." Zoe joined in.

"Oh my gosh, why are we talking about anything else but that? Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I forgot, we were so busy talking about you and Jackson and everything else. I just found out the other day so it's still all new."

"Ok, but oh my god, I am so happy for you guys. That is amazing news." AB smiled

Once the girls were done they headed home. On the way AB got a text from George. *Meet me at your house.*

"Can you drop me at my place?" AB asked

"Of course." Lemon smiled

Lemon pulled up to her house and she got out. "Thank you for driving Lemon. Have a good night guys. This was so nice. One of the main things in miss being six hours away."

"Yes, we miss it too. Well see you in the morning." Zoe waved from the back seat

"Goodnight." AB waved and walked towards her front door.

"There goes the future Mrs. George Tucker." Lemon squealed

"So adorable. Now, what happened to not saying anything about Baby Hayes and stealing her thunder?" Zoe asked with a laugh

"It was the only thing I could think of to stop her from talking more about an engagement."

Zoe laughed and Lemon drove away from the house.

AB walked into the house and the lights were all down low. "What that?" she asked and walked further into the house. She saw flickering lights coming from the dining room. "Oh my gosh." Her hand flew over her mouth. The table was set, candles lit and rose petals all over the floor and table. "George?" she called.

George walked out the kitchen with a bouquet of roses. "Good evening Annabeth." He smiled at her and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Did I miss our anniversary?" she asked confused.

George chuckled. "No you did not." He laughed and got down on one knee. "Annabeth Nass, I know this is crazy fast but when you know, you know. I love you so much and I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth was in tears but somehow managed to squeak out a "Yes." George stood up and kissed her. "I love you so much." Annabeth kissed him and George took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Perfect fit." George kissed her again


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoping everyone is still enjoying this little story.**

* * *

"Hello" Earl called walking into the carriage house.

"Hey Dad, in here." Wade called from the bedroom. Wade and Zoe were sitting on the bed, Jackson in between them on his back, laughing. "How's it goin?"

"Going alright, how's my grandson? Six months already, I can't believe it" He smirked looking down at the baby.

"He's great, Aren't you Son? I know it's crazy right? It goes fast." Wade picked up the baby and sat him on his lap.

"How's Mae?" Zoe asked

"She's great. Went up to Birmingham to visit her sister for a little bit."

"Oh that's nice." Zoe smiled. "Take a seat."

Earl nodded and took the chair that was a few feet away and dragged it over closer to the bed. "So I have a surprise for y'all." He smiled at the family in front of him. He pulled an envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Wade.

Wade took the envelope and looked at his dad questionably. "What's this?" He asked has he pulled open the tape and opened it. "What the.." He started

Zoe looked over at Wade and her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw Wade pulling out a pile of cash. "Dad?" She questioned.

"Dad, did you rob a bank?" Wade asked in shock

"No." He smiled. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get it to ya. I've been saving money for a very long time. I just couldn't remember where I put all the jars in the backyard."

"Dad, no, this is yours." Wade protested. "The backyard?" he asked

"Well yeah, I had about 30 mason jars filled buried." He chuckled to himself "But no, it's yours Wade. I've been saving it for you and your family."

"Where did you.. When did you…" He couldn't complete his thoughts

"Don't worry about it Son. There is enough there for your family to put a down payment on a house." He smiled proudly

By now Zoe was in tears, Earl stood up and took the baby from Wade. Wade was staring down at the cash in his hand, he started to count it. Zoe just watched as Wade did so. They were silent until a loud burp came from Jackson.

"Wow now that's a burp. Just like your old man." Earl chuckled looking at Wade

Wade finished counting. "Dad, there is almost $20,000 here. How long have you been saving this?" Wade asked in shock.

"Over 20 years." He simply answered as he played with his grandson

"Oh my god." Zoe breathed out just above a whisper. "That's incredible. But Dad, you could use this."

"I have my own money." He protested "This is yours." He said once again

"Thank you." Wade said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was in disbelief. All these years his dad has been drunk, stumbling through this town, climbing on top of the hardware store and making his son sing him down, he's still been looking out for him. He was in shock.

"I don't even know what to say." Zoe said but she got up from the couch and walked over to her father in law, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't thank you enough. How can we ever repay you?"

"You're welcome. And you certainly don't have to. You have given me and my son the family we have been longing for, for so long. I can't thank you enough for that, Pretty Doctor." He smirked at her

"I love you." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Gramps"

"That makes me the happiest man in the world. Huh Jack, your grandpa loves you so much." He kissed the baby's head.

Wade finally shook the shock off and got up from the couch, standing in front of his Dad. Earl stood up and hugged his son.

"I love you Dad, thank you so much."

"I love you too Son."

"This is amazing, I don't even know what to say." Zoe go up from the bed and hugged Earl tight. "You are the best Dad ever."

"Well thank you." He hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "You're real Dad would be so proud of you though, I wish you met him. I wish this little guy got to meet him."

"I do too. But I know he's here and so is Jackie."

"Oh for sure, she wouldn't miss watching out for this little guy."

Wade was still standing there, flipping through the cash, shaking his head. "I, I don't even know."

Earl smiled at his son. "There is nothing to know. Just that I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me since your Mama died. I was not the easiest to deal with and you never gave up." Earl now started to tear up himself. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Wade just shook his head and pulled his Dad in for another hug.

A little while later Earl left and it was just the three of them again.

"I don't even know." Wade stumbled over his words again. "I mean, if you want, we can look for houses."

Zoe shook her head. "I don't want to, we're happy here. But, would that maybe cover a possible renovation here? Like add a kitchen and living room?"

Wade nodded his head. "Yeah, definitely. I can add onto the back here, run plumbing upstairs and build on a bathroom. Yeah, that could work for sure."

"Then that's what we do. Let's go talk to Lavon."

They got up and walked over to the main house. Lavon and Lemon were sitting at the breakfast bar having lunch. Wade slapped the envelope he got from his dad on the counter.

"What's this?" Lavon asked.

"Baby." Lemon smiled and took Jackson from Zoe, placing a kiss on his head.

"Open it." Wade told him

Lavon did just that. "Oh my." He exclaimed. "Where did this come from?"

"Earl, apparently the old man has been saving money for me for over twenty years."

"Woah." Was all Lemon could say.

"Wow, so what are you going to do with it? Please don't tell me you're moving." He winced.

"No." Zoe shook her head franticly

"We are here to ask your permission to do a renovation on the carriage house. I'm thinking add a kitchen and living room off the back and a bathroom upstairs."

"Yeah, of course, that's a great idea."

"Awesome. I'm obviously going to do it myself, see if I can get some help from around town. I'll talk to Shady see how much of the supplies he can get me."

"Great, I will do whatever it is you need help with too." Lavon offered

"Perfect."

"You need anything from me?" Lemon asked

"I was thinking maybe you could help me out with the Rammer Jammer." He shrugged. "I can be there in the evenings but most days I'll be doing the work here so especially on delivery days."

"I will be there." She nodded

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "You guys are the best."

"How are you feeling Lemon?"

"I feel good, morning sickness is no more."

"Great. When do you find out the gender?"

"Oh we're not, we want to be surprised." She told them

"No, she wants to be surprised and I have to suffer." Lavon laughed

"Oh you hush."

"I want to paint the nursery and pick out a theme."

"You know I would have figured you'd want to know Lemon, you always like to be so prepared."

Lemon shrugged. "Sometimes surprises are nice."

Just then AB came running through the kitchen door.

"AB, what is the matter?" Lemon asked. "When did you even get back into town?"

"Like, just now, I have some news." She smiled

The four of them starred at her in anticipation as she caught her breath.

"Well?" Wade asked

"What are you four doing in four weeks?"

"No idea." Zoe shook her head

"Great, you're all coming to Nashville for our wedding."

"Four weeks?" Lemon yelled. "AB, are you crazy?"

"What? You did it? In less time I remember."

"Well yes, but we had it here in town."

"What's the rush AB? You pregnant?" Lavon laughed and Lemon slapped his arm.

"No, I am not. But we're moving back home." She cheered and the girls followed suit.

"Yay." Zoe clapped

"So why the rush to get married in Nashville?"

"Well, one of George's coworkers owns a farm down there and he rents out the old barn on the property for weddings. Guys it is so beautiful. Plus I've already had the big Bluebell town square wedding and well, George almost did." She smiled at Lemon. "So we wanted something different and with not a lot of people, just our parents and closest friends."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "That sounds beautiful." Zoe hugged her friend. "I can't wait."'

Four weeks later the gang was all in Nashville. Tonight was the bachelor/bachelorette parties.

"Why do I have to be pregnant for this?" Lemon whined sitting a table at Margaritatville.

"Sorry Lemon." AB pouted but you look beautiful. She side hugged her.

"I feel like a whale."

"Oh stop it." Zoe smacked her arm. "You're bringing the party down." She teased

"Yeah Lemon, stop whining and have some fun." Cricket waved her hand at her.

Lemon sighed. Her friends were right, this was about AB not her. "You're right and this is a perfect getaway before the baby anyway. Ok, next round is on me."

"That was so nice of Earl and Mae to watch Jackson for you guys." AB said to Zoe.

"I know, he would have been a real buzz kill tonight if he was here." Zoe laughed and shot back a shot.

All the girls laughed. "Real nice Zoe." Lemon took another sip of her iced tea.

"I miss him, I swear but you all know what I mean."

All the girls agreed as Cricket ordered another round of shots.

Down the street the guys were all sitting at the Wild Horse Salon.

"To Tucker, who's finally marrying the right girl." Wade toasted. The guys held up there glasses and took the shot.

"I am so glad your wedding isn't tomorrow because I don't think we'd make it." Lavon laughed

George thought. "My wedding is tomorrow. I think." He laughed and took another slug of his beer. "But, it's in the evening so we can sleep."

"To sleep." Wade toasted another shot and they all slammed them back.

The next day by the time everyone got out of bed and the morning was over and it was early afternoon. Lemon, AB and Cricket were all in the guest house of the farm getting ready when Zoe ran in late.

"Where have you two been?" Lemon asked furiously, cradling her baby bump. "You should have been here 45 minutes ago."

Zoe just shrugged "Sorry. But I'm here now, what's up?"

"AB is freaking out, we have to talk to her."

"Ok." Zoe walked into the room that AB was getting ready in. "You look beautiful AB."

"Oh Zoe, I'm so happy you're here. I don't know if I can do this." She said in a panic.

"Annabeth, breathe. You love George and he loves you. You two are so amazing together and bring out such amazing sides of each other. I have never met a more perfect couple."

"Huh, speak for yourself." Lemon laughed

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yes you and Lavon are perfect as well."

"I know, I just like hearing it. But yes, AB, you and George are perfect, I have never seen either of you so happy. Now stop your freak out and let's get you married."

Annabeth smiled at her two best friends. "I love you guys. I'm so happy to have you both up there with me." She hugged them both. "No let's get this show on the road!" She yelled and started walking towards the door.

"That was easy." Zoe laughed and Lemon just nodded in agreement.

The wedding had started, everyone was at the end of the aisle waiting on AB and her Dad to make their way down the aisle. The music started and the few guests that were there, stood.

"Woah." George breathed out when he saw her. "She's beautiful." He wiped a stray tear from his eye.

AB finally got to him and she smiled at him. "You look very handsome."

"You are beautiful." He told her

The reverend started the ceremony and soon it was time for the vows. George started.

"Annabeth, in the last year, you have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth. I never could have imagined a love like this before you if it slapped me in the face. You are so amazing and I really don't know what I would do without you. You have pushed me to follow my dreams and explore a whole new aspect of my life and I couldn't be happier sharing this journey with you. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

AB was in tears, she carefully wiped them away and started her own. "George, I can honestly say I never could have seen this relationship coming. But maybe that's why it just works so well. We have known each other all our lives and then one day I just completely fell for you and I wouldn't change that for the world. You have given me confidence to do what I've always wanted to do and a sense of adventure that I never knew I had. I am so in love with you and I can't wait be your wife and spend the rest of our lives together.

They exchanged rings and the reverend cleared his throat. "By the power invested in me by the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

George pulled AB close and kissed her like he never has before. The small crowd cheered and Zoe, Lemon and Cricket wiped tears from their eyes.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. George Tucker."

* * *

**Please review :) It really helps me to keep going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you all are enjoying this little story of mine. Someone asked for drama and I just really don't have it in me to add any here. We had enough on the show. I just want happy Bluebell for my "What if" I hope you all are ok with that.**

* * *

"Zoe" Wade called walking into the carriage house.

"In the kitchen." She called back

Wade walked towards the back of the newly renovated house and into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight in front of him. Zoe was at the counter juggling a squirming Jack. She was trying to open a baby food container and he kept trying to knock it out of her hand. Wade laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Let me take him." He offered reaching for the baby. "You causing trouble Jack?" He asked with a chuckle

"That's all he seems to do now. Nine months came with a whole new personality."

Wade just laughed. "I'll feed him." He took the bowl off the counter and placed the baby into his high chair. "Alright Jackson, what do we have today?" He smelt the bowl in front of him. "Ew, what is this?" He asked in disgust.

"Apples and chicken." She replied and started taking chicken out of the fridge for them and started to put spices on it.

"Gross." He said but fed the baby anyway and he seemed to enjoy it. "You really like your food don't you Champ."

"How was work today?" She asked and she finished spicing the chicken and then put it in the oven.

"Same old, same old. Crazy town folks, lots of gossip and drama. You?"

"Same, plus you know, lots of inquiring about the little man." She smiled looking at the baby. "Everyone loves him." She laughed

"Of course they do. Was he good for Wanda?"

"She says he was, played with Froda very nicely."

"That's good, have you heard from Lemon or Lavon?"

"Lemon called earlier, still no baby." She shook her head. "She still has a month until her due date, I don't know why she's so paranoid."

Wade chuckled. "Because she's Lemon."

"That is true." Zoe laughed "Oh your Dad is stopping by later, says he has a surprise for us." She shrugged and started mashing up the potatoes she had in a pot.

"Oh really? You think it will be another pile of money?" He asked grinning

"I doubt it." She shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe he had all that money lying around in his backyard."

Both Zoe and Wade smiled remembering that time.

"Crazy old man." Wade laughed "Wonder what he's got up his sleeve now."

"We'll find out after dinner he said."

A couple hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" They heard Earl call

"Come on in Dad." Wade called walking into the hallway. He froze when he saw his Dad at the door, but he wasn't alone. "Jesse?"

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" Jesse asked nervously.

"Uh, going very well. What brings you here?"

"Dad called me, filled me in on the last year. Figured it's finally time I come home."

"You're staying?" Wade asked shocked

"I'm thinking about it. I hope that's ok."

Wade nodded. He didn't see the point in arguing with his brother. He's been one number away from calling him himself the last nine months. After the wedding and Jack being born he had a new sense for family and to be honest, he's missed his brother.

"That's great." Wade smiled and extended his hand to his brother. Jesse took it and pulled his brother in for a hug. "Welcome home." Wade nodded with a smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Now where's that gorgeous wife of yours and handsome little boy. I can't believe my little brother is married with a kid. I've been gone too long."

"Watch it." Wade warned about his comment about Zoe. "Zoe!" He yelled up the stairs. "We have company."

"Be right down, just putting Jackson in his pajamas."

"Come on in." Wade led them to the living room.

"Oh my god Jesse." Zoe said standing in the doorway with Jackson in her arms.

"Hey Zoe" Jesse got up from the couch and walked over to her. She hugged him with her free arm. "Or should I say, Sis." He smiled at her and then looked at the baby. "Good looking kid."

"It is so good to see you and thank you." She smiled. "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

"I would love to." He reached for the baby and the baby willingly went to his uncle. "I'm your Uncle Jesse." He smiled down at the baby.

Jackson looked up at the man holding him and smiled.

"It's like he knows." Zoe smiled and walked towards Wade on the couch. "Hi Dad." Zoe leaned down and gave Earl a kiss on the cheek before sitting with Wade. "So Jesse. What brings you home?"

"My family." He simply said as he sat next to his Dad. "Dad called me and filled me in on everything. I had to come home and make amends. I needed to meet my nephew."

"That's great! Are you staying?"

"I think I will. If not in Bluebell, definitely close by."

Zoe smiled and then looked at Wade. "This is so great."

Wade chuckled. "Yeah it really is."

"Mom would be proud of you." Jesse slapped his brother on the back. "And his name is perfect. I just wish she was here to see him."

"Me too." Wade smiled at his brother. "But I'm glad you are."

Earl smiled at his family in front of him and he couldn't be happier. The four of them talked for a good two hours but once Jackson started getting fussy Earl and Jesse made their way home.

"This is great." Zoe whispered as she closed the nursery door. "I'm so happy Jesse is back and I know you are too."

"I really am Doc, I've been thinking about calling him since Dad mentioned it at the hospital when Jack was born."

"What stopped you?"

"Just the way things ended last time, didn't think he'd give me the time of day. I was a real asshole."

"Yes you were." Zoe stuck her tongue out at him and laughed.

Wade just nodded. "So Dr. Kinsella, the baby is sleeping and it's only 9:15." He winked at her and glanced at their bed. "I'm not that tired."

"Well, Mr. Kinsella, neither am I." She smiled at him and leaned up kissing him and started walking backwards towards the bed.

A few days later Zoe was standing in the kitchen, her arm elbow deep in cheese flavies. Wade walked in and starred at his wife.

"Cheese Flavies?" He asked concerned

"What? They're good. I saw them when I went to get Jack some more juice at the Dixie Stop and I just had to have them." She shrugged

"Uh huh. Doc, you uh, haven't eaten those in about a year."

"Yeah, well, now I want them." She snapped.

Wade just nodded. "Ok Babe, no need to bite my head off. Where is the little man?"

"Napping, finally. Took me forever to get him down today. He's so stubborn lately."

"That he has been." Wade agreed. "He's getting big."

"No he's not. He's my baby and he'll always be my baby." She started to tear up.

Wade rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Uh Doc, are you uh…" he trailed off. Trying to think how to say this in the nicest way and not piss her off.

"Am I what Wade? What?" She started getting angry anyway. "Pregnant? Is that what you are going to ask? And why would you think that? Because I'm elbow deep in fake cheese, got angry because you asked me about them and now crying over my baby getting big. Huh? Is that what you think this is?" She finally ended her rant.

Wade stood there staring at her, trying to think of the best response. "Um, no, that's not what I was going to say at all." He lied

"Well, maybe it should be because Yes Wade, I am pregnant." She flopped her head on the counter and covered her face.

Wade cautiously walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Baby, that's amazing." He smiled and pulled her towards him. Once she was upright, he put his hands on her waist and spun her around so she was facing him. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you so much." He said once he pulled away.

Zoe relaxed into her husbands arms. "I love you too. But another baby Wade? Jack is only nine months old. What were we thinking?" She let out a soft chuckle. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Zoe you could tell me you were pregnant fifteen times over and I'd be ecstatic every time. You know why?" she just shook her head. "Because no matter how many little ones we have they will be a product of our true love for each other. You are the love of my life and so is Jack and this little one." He placed his hand on her stomach. "And any others that come after this one." He kissed her.

"You are amazing Wade Kinsella. I love you so much and I don't know how I got so lucky." She reached up and kissed him. "But we're still crazy."

"Oh yes, we are but it will be fine. How far along are you?" He asked brushing a piece of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"8 weeks, if I counted correctly."

Wade laughed. "So that brings us back to the Tucker Wedding when you forgot to back the condoms."

"Yeah, little bit." She couldn't help but smile at the events 8 weeks prior.

"_Nashville is so beautiful!" Zoe said to Wade as they walked down Broadway. She was looking around at all the Honkey Tonks and shops. "We should come here more often. Next time we definitely have to bring the baby."_

"_Yeah, it is nice down here. But I'm glad George and AB are moving back to Bluebell. It's not the same without them."_

"_I agree. I need my best friend." Zoe laughed "But we should get back to the hotel and get ready before the Wedding. It's going to be so romantic. I'm so excited."_

"_I've never been to a barn wedding. It should be fun." Wade agreed_

_When they got back to the hotel Zoe started getting undressed as Wade was coming out of the shower. He walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. _

"_Hello there Dr. Kinsella." He dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair and wrapped his arms around his half naked wife._

_Zoe giggled. "Hello." She spun around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him. She looked over at the clock. "We have some time." She wiggled her eyebrows at him._

"_Well then." In one swift movement she was lying on her back on the bed and Wade was hovering over her. Do we have…" He questioned_

"_In my duffle." _

_Wade walked over and started looking through it. "Nothing."_

_Zoe thought," they're on the nightstand at home." She just smiled at him. "Eh, we'll be fine. Come here." She whispered and Wade was in her arms in seconds. _

"That was a fun wedding." Wade smiled thinking back

"It was but I think we had a little too much fun." Zoe laughed and rested her hand on her stomach.

"No such thing." Wade reassured her and placed his hand over he's. "Hey there little one." He bent down and kissed her belly. "I'm excited for another one. Jesse and I are 18 months apart, we were thick as thieves growing up."

Zoe nodded looking down at her husband. "Im excited too, now. Not so much before you came home." She pulled him back up to her level and kissed him. Zoe's phone started ringing and she pulled away. "Annabeth" she smiled "Hey AB, what's up?"

"Hey Zoe, are you doing anything right now? Can you meet me over at Lemons?" She asked hesitantly

"Nope, free as a bird, I'll see you there. Everything ok?" She asked concerned

"Uh yeah, just need some girl time."

"Got it. Ok see you in a few." Zoe hung up. "AB asked if I would meet her over at Lemons, something about girl time. I'll be back a little later on."

"Okey dokey. See you later Baby. And little baby." He smirked and rubbed her stomach.

Zoe smiled at him, gave him a kiss and walked out of the house. She took the quick minute walk across the pond and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lemon, how you feeling?"

"Well Dr. Kinsella I am nearly nine months pregnant, how do you think I feel?"

Zoe nodded. "Wait until you are nine months pregnant." She laughed

Lemon smiled at her friend. "I complain a lot, don't I?"

"Noooo, not at all."

"Hey girls." Annabeth half smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Hi." Lemon and Zoe both said

"What's wrong?" Lemon asked

"Why does something have to be wrong?" AB said very unconvincingly and the girls both looked at her. "Ok fine, I'm stressing just a little bit."

"About?" Zoe asked

"Uh, well, I'm three weeks late." She looked at her friends and their jaws dropped.

"Stop it, no you are not! Are you?" Lemon started and AB just nodded with a small smile. Both Zoe and Lemon screamed. "AB that is so exciting! Why are you so upset?"

"Yeah really? That is so amazing!" Zoe pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I don't know, it's just somewhat of a shock I guess. I wasn't expecting to be pregnant two months after my wedding."

"Oh stop it! I was. Zoe was pregnant at her wedding. Apparently the three of us don't waste anytime." She laughed

Annabeth relaxed. "You're right, I don't know why I was so nervous."

"Have you told George?" Zoe asked

"Not yet, he's coming home tonight from Nashville, I'll surprise him then."

Zoe smiled at her friend and started biting her bottom lip, indicating that she was deep in thought.

"Zoe Kinsella, what's with the thinking face?" Lemon asked

Zoe snapped her head towards her friend. "No thinking face at all. I'm just so happy for AB."

AB looked at her suspiciously. "Hmmm no, I've seen that face before. And is that cheese dust on your finger?" Her eyes widened and she didn't give her friend a chance to respond "Oh my god you're pregnant too?"

Zoe couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and she nodded. "I am also three weeks late." She told them.

All three girls were squealing and hugging. "This is so exciting." Lemon clapped "When did you find out?"

"This morning I took a test. I just told Wade when you called." She looked at AB

"Oh no, I'm sorry."

"No, don't be silly. I'm so glad you called. This is amazing!"

"It really is! We're pregnancy buddies! Wait, did you have sex at my wedding too?"

"Little bit." Zoe laughed

"That's why you were 45 minutes late?" Lemon asked shocked

"Yep." She laughed

Lemon just shook her head. "This is so exciting, our babies will be best friends! Hopefully all girls so they can be just like us. And Jackson can protect them."

"Oh gosh Zoe, your babies will be 16, 17 months apart, that's close."

"I know but it will be fine. Wade and I got this. I'm not worried, anymore." She laughed. "Wade had to calm me down."

"You, freaking out? Never." Lemon laughed. "Hopefully not as bad as the last time. Did Wade find you in a bathtub with a box of cookies?"

Zoe laughed remembering the memory. "No, just elbow deep in cheese flavies."

Lemon scrunched her nose in disgust. "I am so happy I haven't had any pregnancy cravings."

AB glared at her. "I'm sorry, was that not you I saw three days ago at the Rammer Jammer inhaling buffalo chicken wings dipped in honey mustard?"

"Ew." Zoe scrunched up her own nose.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about."

The three laughed. "So any progress on baby names? Or will you be going with TBD as well?"

"Ugh, Lavon will not agree to any of my names."

"What now?" AB rolled her eyes

"Don't y'all think that Tallulah Hayes is a beautiful name?"

Zoe and AB looked at each other. "No" they both said

"Ugh."

"What does Lavon want?"

Lemon rolled her eyes. "Boomer."

"Oh no." AB shook her head

"You'll come up with something." Zoe said confidently

After that the girls ordered an extra cheese meat lovers pizza and buffalo wings and had themselves a great girls night.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
